disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Julius
Julius is a gigantic monster that was created by Doctor Frankenollie, and first appeared in the Mickey Mouse short Runaway Brain. He has been identified by some as a modified Peg-Leg Pete, due to the physical and vocal similarities, and the missing leg on his left foot. Appearances ''Runaway Brain Julius is unleashed from his lair under Frankenollie's lab to switch brains with Mickey Mouse and the experiment was done successfully although it killed Frankenollie in the process but however, Julius and Mickey not only switched brains, but bodies as well. In Mickey's body, Julius was able to view Mickey's wallet where he finds a picture of Mickey and Minnie. He develops feelings for her and rushes out to find her. He spots her at a shopping store and enters to proclaim his love. Minnie thinks it is Mickey she is talking to, and when the real Mickey in Julius' body enters to save her, she attacks him. Mickey is able to explain, and battles Julius while Minnie is safe on top of a skyscraper. Mickey and Julius end up being electrocuted on cable wires, switching back in the process. Now that Julius is in his rightful body, he has a better chance of destroying Mickey and getting Minnie. Still, Mickey manages to free Minnie from his grasp. He is accidentally knocked off the building by Minnie but is pulled up repeatedly like a yo-yo as he is tied to a rope attached to a moving Hawaiian girl's arm on a billboard. In the end, Mickey and Minnie use Julius to pull a raft to Hawaii for vacation. Video games Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Julius appears as a secret boss in the game, located in Traverse Town. He emerges from a sewer grate below to the surface to attack Sora or Riku. After defeating him, he retreats back to the sewer grate in sudden panic and Sora or Riku earn the Ultima Weapon Keyblade. He's the first secret boss in the ''Kingdom Hearts series to be a Disney character that is not exclusive to the series. Why he attacked the boys, or how he found his way to Traverse Town, is unknown. As with other past secret bosses having some importance in the story of the next game (such as Sephiroth being part of the Kingdom Hearts II story or Young Xehanort from Dream Drop Distance), he doesn't seem to share this factor. Much like Pete himself in the Japanese versions, Julius by proxy is voiced by the late Tōru Ōhira. Gallery Runaway_Brain_screenshoot_21.jpg|Julius in Frankenollie's lab Runaway_Brain_screenshoot_26.jpg|Julius (in Mickey's body) approaches Mickey (in Julius's body) Runaway_Brain_screenshoot_28.jpg|Julius in Mickey's body Julius in Mickey's Body.png|Julius in Mickey's Body Runaway_Brain_screenshoot_33.jpg|Julius and Mickey's brains are switched back Runaway_Brain_screenshoot_34.jpg|Julius holding a fearful Minnie Runaway_Brain_screenshoot_35.jpg|Julius battles Mickey Runaway_Brain_screenshoot_36.jpg|Julius right before his defeat Runaway Brain screenshoot 38.png|Julius' defeat Runaway Brain screenshoot 40.jpg|Julius being used as a steed Julius_KH.png|Julius as he appears in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Julius_KH3D.png|Julius and Sora. Runaway Brain model concept 1.jpg Runaway Brain merhcandise 3.jpg Runaway Brain merhcandise 2.jpg|Julius Action Figures Runaway Brain merhcandise 1.jpg DSRunawayBrainJulius.jpg Trivia * The name "Julius" may have been inspired by Walt Disney's very first cartoon character, Julius the Cat, a character from the Alice Comedies, created long before both Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and Mickey Mouse. * Julius is the first iteration of Pete not to have "Pete" in his name. * Julius is the first secret boss in the Kingdom Hearts series to be of an existing Disney character. External Links *Julius on The Keyhole *Julius on the Villains Wiki Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Monsters Category:Males Category:Giants Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Alternate Forms Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Adults Category:Kingdom Hearts Bosses Category:Cats Category:Video game bosses Category:Animated characters Category:Transformed characters Category:Silent characters